


The Last Video Chat

by thewintersolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: The Omegle video chat AU you never knew you needed, mutual masturbation for the win, weirdly clear webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewintersolo/pseuds/thewintersolo
Summary: Rey is an Omegle expert, and Han is about to shake up her virtual world.





	The Last Video Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another fic by the greatest author who ever lived.

Rey could be considered something of an omegle chat connoisseur. Ever since she was a socially awkward 16 year old, she’d enjoyed her conversations with random strangers, spending hours connecting and disconnecting with people all over the world.

A year ago, at 21, Rey had made her first dive into the world of omegle video chat. The first person she connected with was an older man furiously masturbating into the camera, Rey had disconnected immediately but couldn’t manage to get the image of him basting his ham out of her mind for weeks.

For the next year Rey avoided video chat, telling herself it was because she was disgusted by the senior citizen. However, deep down she knew the truth, Rey had never been so turned on as she was watching that man diddle his fiddle. Her shame would typically win out, except for in rare moments of intimacy between Rey and her finest clit investment, her _Satisfyer_ ™.

But now, she was ready. Alone in her rundown apartment, her roommate Finn spending the weekend with his girlfriend Rose, dressed in loose fitting pants and a tank top, she was prepared to face her fears. She was sitting cross legged on the couch, her laptop perched on the coffee table in front of her, omegle’s homepage open and daunting. A bottle of bacon flavored lube from Costco (her favorite!) was sat next to the laptop, open and ready if needed.

Taking a deep breath Rey clicked the omegle video option. The small box in the corner of the screen remained black for a moment before revealing a couple of giggling 20-something girls, Rey sighed and disconnected. For the next few minutes she cycled through connecting and disconnecting with various people, teenage boys, middle aged gamers, weird people in masks trying to be either scary or funny. After disconnecting from the 14th chat she’d tried, Rey sighed, debating whether or not she should just give up.

Just as she was about to exit out of the browser, the screen lit up with the image she’d been hoping for. A man, somewhere around the age 75 or 84.5 was sitting on a tattered couch, wearing a wrinkled button down and no pants, camera focused on the floppy cock he was energetically stroking.

Rey swore her mouth began to water, this was exactly what she needed. Her world blacked out around her, leaving her in a sort of geriatric dick tunnel vision dreamspace. All she could hear was the sweet saccharine song of the man’s flaccid dick, dry slapping noises echoing in her lonely abode. She lurched forward, typing a quick message to the stranger in an effort to entice him.

> **You:** Hey there hot stuff, I like what I see.

Rey waited with bated breath for a response, but the man just kept fiddling his flesh flute, unwilling or unable to type with only one hand. _Well_ , she thought, _I guess we don’t need to talk_. Rey took a few moments to appreciate the man on her screen. Though the video was a little grainy, she could see enough to pique her interest. The skin of his thighs was folded and dry, evidence of a life long lived. His skin was streaked thoroughly with varicose veins and thick, coarse, gray hair covered his legs. His flushed meat scepter was even more wrinkled, loose skin creasing and un-creasing with each stroke. Rey was mesmerized by it, as if it were an inchworm on the run.

She forced herself to look away from his aged cock to look at the slightly out of focus face at the top of the screen. His hair was white, a slight contrast to his tanned and obviously sun-damaged skin. Sunken, wrinkled cheeks sat below salt & pepper stubble, loose skin wobbling at his neck, not unlike a gobbling turkey, with the force of his still furiously stroking hand. Rey marveled at how he could keep up such a relentless pace while he must be in the throes of rheumatoid arthritis! His dark eyes were rimmed by eggplant purple bags. She didn’t see a wedding ring on the left hand that had an arthritic grip on the arm of his sofa, which made her let out a sigh of relief.

All of a sudden the man paused, weenie left swinging, and leaned forward to type something on his computer.

> **Stranger:** A/S/L?

Rey smirked, now we’re talking, she thought smugly.

> **You:** 23, F obviously, NY

The man licked his cracked lips, pulling one side of his mouth up into a smile that would seem like a painful grimace if not for the dry, pneumonic chuckle he breathed out.

> **Stranger** : You wanna play little girl? Let’s see who can last the longest.
> 
> **You:** You’re on, big boy.

She stood up and pushed her sweats down to her feet, then situated herself back on the couch, legs spread and in full view of her webcam. She reached down between them and confirmed her suspicion that she wouldn’t need the bacon lube still sitting next to her laptop.

Instead Rey focused on the unquestionably erotic image streaming from somewhere unknown. The man had leaned back in his seat again, stroking slower now, obviously waiting for her to catch up. His chivalry was honorable but unneeded, Rey felt ready to bust and she’d barely touched herself. As she touched herself she zoomed her screen in a bit, to get a better view of the man on the other end of the chat.

The first thing she noticed was the splotchy sun spots along his cock, standing out against the flushed red of the shaft. _Mmm! Spotted dick!_ Rey wondered if perhaps the man frequented nude beaches in order to get that appearance on such a private area. She found herself growing even more moist at the image of the elder walking around in his 90th birthday suit down the beach. _Stop it!_ She thought to herself. She had to stay focused on the events taking place _now_. Next she was entranced by the loose skin moving with his hand. Some of her peers might find the idea nauseating but she couldn’t help but fantasize about how all that skin would feel inside her, scrunching like an old pair of legwarmers at the base of his spotted cock and she sunk down onto it.

As she rubbed her clit she allowed herself to fall into a fantasy. Meeting this man at the rundown bar she frequented on weekends, allowing him to pull her into the greasy single-person bathroom in the far corner of the room. The contrast between the grease in the bathroom and the dryness of his wrinkled skin sent her into a lustful tailspin. She imagined his lips would feel like sandpaper, and his breath would smell of stale beer, expired roller hotdogs, and taquitos from QuikTrip; the idea was more erotic than it had any right to be. She imagined feeling that semi-hard cock against her hip, turned on by the idea of a man his age being able to get and sustain an pseudo-erection without pharmaceutical help.

Rey cut her fantasy short, not wanting to get too worked up and lose the game. She watched as a blob of precum squirted out of the tip of his cock, glistening in the dull lighting before he swirled it around with his aged thumb. She let out a low, animalistic groan at the sight, wishing nothing more than to taste the curdled cum he was likely to soon expend. It’s a good thing she loves cottage cheese!

Feeling herself growing ever closer to her peak, she forced herself to again look away from his saggy flesh, focusing on his weathered face in an effort to prolong the inevitable. Surprisingly, his aged visage was nearly as erotic as his cock. He was the picture of geriatric health, and Rey couldn’t be more attracted to him. His sagging skin was flushed the color of severe rosacea, the red a stark contrast to the patchy grey stubble lining his cheeks and jaw. As he tilted his head down to watching his own strokes for moment, the skin gathered under his jaw, creating many resplendent chins.

Besides his erotic physique, the situation they were in only added to Rey’s pleasure. She’d never be able to admit to her friends that one of her deepest fantasies involved mutual masturbation on omegle, with a man old enough to be her grandfather. But the shame only enhanced her pleasure, and she knew there’d be no more hiding from her attraction to loose skin, white hair, and an abundance of varicose veins.

Rey could feel that she was close, and knew her orgasm would likely win out against her competitive streak. She stared at the man as she picked up the pace on her clit, imagining it was his calloused fingers rubbing her instead, despite the yellowed, too-long nails he was sporting. Not unlike Wolverine! She imagined his rough, sun dried lips on her clit, the cracked skin acting as both an exfoliator ( _get fucked Lush_ ) and pleasurable experience.

As Rey thought about his speckled cock splitting her open as if she was a roasting ham on a spit, her orgasm caught her off guard. She closed her eyes as the waves of pleasure rolled through her just like how his numerous skin chins rolled upon themselves, wishing nothing more than to be able to experience this with the man with her, and in her, in the flesh. Once the aftershocks of her hearty orgasm wore off she opened her eyes just in time to see the man’s cock begin to spurt small gushes of off-white cum, the consistency rather gel-like and clumpy. _There’s that cottage cheese I was looking forward to,_  Rey thought to herself with a sweet, sated smile on her face. Once he was done expending his curd, she saw him lean forward and begin to type once again.

> **Stranger:** I won.
> 
> **You:** You did.
> 
> **Stranger** : You know, I’m in NY too, if you ever want to meet up. The name’s Solo, Han Solo, I’m in the white pages.

Before she had a chance to respond he disconnected. She tried not to be too disappointed, not wanting to ruin her post-orgasm haze, but who the fuck still owned a phone book?

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> You can thank me @thewintersolo on tumblr and twitter.


End file.
